


We're A Goddamn Problem!

by Fanless



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Clone Sex, Fade to Black, I'm Sorry, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, SOLtis Ai | Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: Ai had to dosomethingwith those extra SOLtis bodies, after all. And heiscurious by nature.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Ai | Ignis
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	We're A Goddamn Problem!

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: "Problem" - Natalia Kills

Ai grinned, taking in the sight before him.

It had been surprisingly easy to retrieve the SOLtis clones of himself, when all was said and done. He'd had more difficulty getting access to another one for himself – not that he could blame them with everything that he'd gotten into his head after the Bohman incident and what followed. But it was nice to have it back, for reasons both mundane and not so pedestrian.

The Ignis flexed his rubbery fingers with a light swish and climbed out of the Duel Disk that Yuusaku had so “thoughtfully” (read: conveniently and probably actually fairly thoughtlessly) left in the room along with the stockpiled bodies. Zaizen had been storing them to study in case his prior shenanigans had affected their programming or hardware in any way, apparently, and the rest of the crew had been interested in following those studies.

Ai was going to be allowed to inhabit the unit he'd been in possession of, for similar reasons. Due to his humanoid appearance having been so heavily publicized, of course, he wasn't able to just go out on the street with it – at least not yet.

Ai was fine with that for now, though. The things he was currently most curious about returning to his android body for were certainly not activities he'd plan to do outdoors – or where the public at large could see him, at least.

Pouring his data into the tall, willowy body felt much more familiar than he had expected. Ai admired his golden eyes in the mirror before flexing his new fingers, silently this time. His elaborate costume that he'd put together himself so many months ago draped just as finely over his shoulders as it used to.

Ai liked to think he had a decent concept of aesthetics.

He only had so much time till someone realized that they had left him behind, though. The SOLtis cracked his knuckles and approached the pile of identical Ais in the corner of the room.

“Welcome back,” said the first clone, eyes sparking back to life.

Ai grinned and removed the cape from its shoulders, draping it over the table next to them. “That's right, greet me.”

“Why'd you take that?” the other Ai asked, a small pout crossing his face. Ai decided he was going to call it Ai-ni from now on: Ai Two. Less confusing in the long run, perhaps.

Raising a hand, he carded it through the gold and black hair. “Where we're going you're not gonna need it.”

“Where are we going?”

Ai sighed. “Figure of speech. We can work on those later. For now, though, I have a fun idea for at least a couple of us.”

“Fun?”

The intrigue in Ai-ni's voice was obvious. Ai grinned and skimmed his hand down the pale neck in front of him.

“I saw it online. I think you'll like it.”

Both suits now lay in disarray on the floor. Ai-ni sat on the edge of the table with Ai straddling his lap, both running their hands over each other's smooth bodies.

“So you're saying we can turn the sensitivity up on our sensors and experience sensory input even stronger than humans'?”

“Right~! It's easy, too.” Activating the feedback link he had set up previously between them, Ai dragged a fingertip down his counterpart's arm and felt him shiver in an oddly human gesture. “And now we've linked ourselves, when we do, it'll be even better.”

Experimentally Ai-ni traced the subtle seams in his original's skin. The soft keen it elicited seemed to please him, and he squeezed Ai's hips, drawing him closer. Ai purred like a laptop fan and pushed into his hands, then paused and grinned.

“Ehh? What's so funny?” Ai-ni pouted again, seeming a bit petulant that he wasn't the center of attention for a moment.

“Not funny – _brilliant_.” The original's eyes lit up and he clicked his fingers in a sprightly pose. “I just had an idea that could make this even more fun!”

Staring directly into his clone's eyes, Ai let his smile grow into a full-blown smirk as behind them the drop cloths began to shift and fall as what was under them came slowly to life, stirring and rising to stiff legs.

“Ai-san, Ai-yon, Ai-go, Ai-roku … and whoever else... let's _all_ have a little bit of fun together, why don't we~!”

And the electric lock on the door behind them clicked shut.


End file.
